This Needs to Stop
by RefronaEmillia
Summary: Anthony noticed something different about Ian and it affected the entire SMOSH crew. Anthony's POV. Chapter 2 added!
1. Chapter 1

Currently this story is marked as **bromance**, but it might turn into **romance** later.

Pair: Ian x Anthony (Ianthony)

Genre: Bromance [for now], Friendship, Humor, Angst, Everyday-life

Chapter 1 / ? Chapter

Mind my noobness (?), enjoy~

* * *

Today Ian and I went out to get food. Just hanging out and not filming "Lunchtime with Smosh". We thought it would be great to spend some quality time together without cameras following us once in a while.

Ian's driving today too. I hate to admit it but Ian's a better driver than me. If you follow Smosh 2nd Channel you would most probably see that one video when Ian taught me how to use manual-systemed cars. I was only able to drive matic cars before that. Even now, I still have my difficulties.

Put that out of the way, I thought it would be a good time to hang out with Ian alone, just us together. It took me some time to notice, but it had been days since he started to act a bit weird-or at least that's what I thought. So I figured I would try to find out what's bugging him today (well that's ambiguous).

We decided to get our all-time favorite, Mexican food. If we shoot this you guys would probably mumble to yourself "Mexican food again?", well sorry guys, Mexican food's the best there is. I mean, who doesn't love tacos? Or at least not us.

Like usual, we played around with the waitress on the drive-thru-Yes, we actually really do this out of the video, that's why we could be so extremely shameless on our vids. This time Ian put on a Jason Vorhees mask and we could swear we saw the waitress jumped and gasped after seeing Ian. No talking needed this time, Jason Vorhees' stare is enough to make anyone freeze. I held in my laugh seeing the humorous scene right in front of me.

The waitress took our order and slowly handed the food into Ian's hands. "Please... come again" The waitress said while grinning awkwardly.

We drove away and laughed like mad seeing the waitress' reaction. I wonder how many times we pranked drive-thru waitresses? With the fact that we also do that stuff while not being filmed.

We drove home and finally arrived and ready to enjoy our food-after we made barbershop pole jokes, of course. That joke just never gets old. Barbershop pole will always be in our hearts...well not Ian's, I guess.

We brought in our food and I sat down on the sofa. Yeah, not eating on the dining table this time, just felt like sitting and laying my body on something comfy today.

I started to think about my main reason spending time with Ian today, how Ian had been acting weird these days. I'm actually not quite sure what made me think that, but I knew him for years and I could notice the slightest difference about him. But I have to admit, behind his playful figure, Ian is actually good at hiding his emotions and feelings.

Even though I DO know he had always been weird, but it's not exactly this way. Images of Ian doing incredibly ridiculous things came to my head and I unconsciously made a grin.

"You okay, man?"

I looked up from my seat and found the person I just thought about staring at me. "Yeah, dude. Why do you ask?"

"You do realize that you just put on a smile out of the blue, when you're here alone, talking with no one? That's fucking creepy, man..." Ian said playfully while munching his taco.

"What about it? Your heart skipped a beat seeing my attractive smile and smexy lips?" I winked several times seductively-somewhat.

"Yeah, right..." Ian flashed a grin. He then took a seat beside me and continued eating. Surprisingly, both of us shared no words at all except some short small talks-and it was starting to get awkward.

"So..." I decided to break the silence. "Something bothering you, man?" I asked while I took a first bite of my taco, which we would probably record if this is another episode of "Lunchtime with Smosh".

Ian turned his head to face me and stared for a while in confusion, then he continued munching."Nope".

"You sure?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yeah" Ian took the last bite of his taco.

"That's good, then. You got me worried there, man." I smiled.

"What made you think there was something bothering me anyway?" Ian asked.

"Well... you act kinda different, these days." I said while finishing my food. "Might just be my imagination, though.

"Really?" Ian gulped his drink. "How?"

"Dunno for sure." I looked down at the living room table. "You just seemed kinda...distant, I guess."

"Huh" Ian raised an eyebrow."You want to hang out more often or something?" Ian asked.

"That's not exactly it, dude. It's more like you're not like yourself these days." I said. "But of course I don't mind hanging around more often. I mean, a little break from the videos won't hurt, right?" I chuckled.

"True" Ian nods. "Well, do I still not act like Ian today?"

"Ehh... You got better". I grinned.

"No worries, then."

Maybe it really is just my imagination, I thought to myself. I still think something's bugging him, though. He DID sound like he wanted to avoid the question. But I decided to drop it for now.

We decided to talk about something else: videos, donuts, babes, food battle, and other stuff. Ian seemed (or tried) to act like he usually does, grinning, laughing, and doing ridiculous things. I was happy being able to enjoy my time instead of having some serious talk with Ian (which I thought we would had). He's still the best person to do or talk about bizarre things with.

After it started to get late, we decided to end our time. I said my goodbyes to Ian and went back to my home by cab-yeah we don't live together anymore, we're too damn old to be living under the same roof.

A few hours after arriving at my house, Ian texted me about our next video project. We agreed to make a video titled: "Famous Vacation Spots: Hot vs Burning Hot!". It's basically like our "Good vs Surprisingly Good!" video but this time it's about well-known holiday sites.

We haven't really got an idea about the script, just the concept. But at least, that's a start, right? Tomorrow we'll discuss it with the rest of the crew, because we both know that we'll gonna need a lot of backgrounds, costumes, make-up, and other properties for the shoot. We're really hoping that our viewers would be patient enough to wait for a couple of days before we upload a new video, because believe me, it's THAT complicated and tiring at the same time. But as long as we're having fun, why not?

I texted Ian and the crew about discussing the idea together tomorrow. After they agreed, I put on my pjs and laid on my bed, shortly before I fell asleep. Next day's gonna be busy, better sleep earlier because I know I sleep like a log.


	2. Chapter 2

Currently this story is _still_ marked as **bromance**, but it might turn into **romance** later.

Pair: Ian x Anthony (Ianthony)

Genre: Bromance [for now], Friendship, Humor, Angst, Everyday-life

Chapter 2 / ? Chapter

Mind my noobness (?), enjoy~

_*Oh yeah, sorry I took a long time to update the story '_

* * *

The loud sound of my ear-torturing alarm clock woke me up instantly.

"Ugh..." I scratched my hair while reaching my lazy hand to turn off the alarm. I woke up from the bed and clumsily walked to my curtains and let the sunshine in. It's still 6 in the morning and the sun just shone. When did I set my alarm to ring this early in the morning again?

Well whatever, at least I didn't have to worry about being late since it's so damn early. Our meetings usually take place at the SMOSH house, because well, it's a "SMOSH" house, duh. It's not too far from here and the meeting starts at 9, so yeah, I have 3 whole hours to spend.

First thing I did was washing my face until the sleepiness went away. If I didn't do that I'd probably still be laying on the bed sleeping like a baby. Then I brushed my teeth and well... usual hygiene maintaining stuff.

After I was done cleaning my self up, I decided to take another look at our concept. I wrote it on a piece of paper yesterday since you can't really rely on Ian in terms of remembering things (whoops). We had five vacation spots chosen to be put on our video: Rome, Mexico, Japan, Bali, and Las Vegas. We had rough ideas about what we would do there but we'll have to wait until later to get the complete script.

Since I had so much time left, I took my time prepping my self to look stunning. I don't mean to brag, but I obviously managed my body much better than Ian. Ian's more like a fatass gluttony who strangely still got attention from his fangirls. They loved his charming light blue eyes they said, though I guess I kinda agree with them, they DO have their own charm (NO homo).

All those activities took 2 and a half hour. Still 30 minutes 'til the meeting started, but I guess it's not a bad thing to arrive earlier once in a while-I don't usually come late but I usually come right before the meeting starts. Besides, I have nothing else to do and I'm as ready and polished as a model on a runway. *sways bangs

I made my way to the SMOSH House. I'm pretty familiar with the roads since I had driven on the same road countless of times already, but the green and beautiful view never bored me out. I saw some of my neighbors on the way and greeted them from my car, sadly most of them are middle-aged and eldery so there weren't that many chicks I could hit on.

It only took a quarter hour to get to the house. Most of the crew had already arrived except, well, Ian. That guy usually comes late and everyone knew he would too this time. It had been so much like a routine that there were barely anyone who would dwell on him being late.

The clock ticked to 9 AM and Ian still hadn't shown up yet (as expected). So like usual, we decided to let me explain to the rest of the crew what me and Ian's ideas were beforehand, they needed to at least know what we were trying to make before actually making the script.

So I explained the whole holiday sites idea. So far they liked the idea and agreed with the whole concept. Time for us to start making the script-this usually take 2-3 hours for a simple sketchy script and longer for a complete script with settings and properties.

Suddenly we heard the door opening, and unsurprisingly it was Ian. It was 10 when he showed up. He actually came much later than he usually did. As much as a lazybone he was, he never took more than half an hour to arrive here. And... wow how he looked so wrecked up that time-he looked like he just woke up from his sleep and came straight here.

"Uh... Sorry I'm late." Ian scratched his unusually-messy bowl hair and walked slowly to the meeting table. I could see bags under his eyes, he looked incredibly sleepy and unmaintained.

"Where were you, man?" I asked while looking at him throughly from head to toe. "...and what the hell happened to you?" I furrowed my eyebrows, along with the rest of the crew.

"Had a hard time sleeping." Ian said simply. He took a seat and immediately changed the topic, "So, how's the meeting going? Anything I miss?" He asked.

Knowing that Ian didn't want to talk about his frenzied appearance and lateness, I just went along with him. "Just told the entire crew about the plan. Saves your trouble of explaining it." I said while turning my seat back facing the table.

"Oh, that's good." Ian nodded. "Thanks" I just replied with a "Sure".

"You look like you've just been gang-raped." A voice came from the end of the room, turned out it was Ryan-you know, our precious (blergh) Stevie. He was staring at Ian with a grin on his face.

"Shut up Stevie." Ian said purposedly using the name 'Stevie'. Ryan just chuckled and drank his... I dunno, kool-aid? The color looked kinda weird...

"Anyways, we liked the idea." Olivia said from behind Ian. "Do I get a part on this one too?"

Ian turned his face to Olivia, "Sure, you could be the... uh... female hooker." Ian said with a nod and a goofy smile.

"Is it just me or everytime I get a part, I always get to be a hooker?" Olivia said playfully.

"Nah, it's just you." I replied to her, grinning.

Olivia just shrugged and flashed a smile. She then took a comb from her bag and passed it to Ian, giving a '_comb-your-bieber-hair-you-fucking-hobo'_ sign. Ian started combing his hair until it became his usual tidy bowl-haircut.

He passed it back to Olivia and whispered "Thanks. Sorry if I left some fleas there."

Olivia snatched the comb quickly with a disgusted face and shook her comb furiously, "Damn you" she said to Ian. I just chuckled at them.

Anyhow, we decided to start writing the script, the quicker the better, right? We took a seat around the table, some were standing up 'cause of the lack of seatings. Obviously we didn't leave a seat for Ryan since he's our bully-target. (Just kidding Ryan)

"So what are we gonna do first?" Ryan asked.

"Well I think..."

The crew and I spent our time discussing the script. After we finally finished deciding what we would do on each sites and what we should prepare, all that's left is me and Ian doing the script-typing. Even though we had a crew, we still felt responsible to do the most work. Since SMOSH originally only consisted of me and Ian.

It's finally time to go home. I waved my hand and said my goodbyes to the crew while going outside of the house. I brought out my car keys and unlocked the car.

Just before I went in my car, I saw Ian coming out of the house.

"Hey, Ian!" I called out to him.

Ian turned his head to me and shouted from afar, "What?".

"Come here for a sec." I replied.

Ian raised an eyebrow but he still walked to me anyways. "What's up?"

"This time let me do the script-typing." I said.

Ian furrowed his eyebrows, "Huh? Why?" Ian asked. "Are you secretly gonna write a weird scene or something?"

"No-but since you mentioned it, I might." I chuckled.

"Screw you." Ian said, grinning. "But really, why all of the sudden?"

"Just thought you might need some (more) break." I stared at him from bottom to top, "I mean, look at you! You look so bad that even I feel pity for you. You should be thankful." I grinned.

"I just got less sleep than usual last night. Don't worry about it." Ian said. "Let's just do it like usual." Usually we both type different sections of the script, and by the end we ask for each other's opinion about the part. So it would be equal and no one got to write more than the other person.

"Well okay." I shrugged. "Just don't turn up looking like this again tomorrow, you don't want our viewers to see you looking like this."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Ian said simply. "I'm going home now. See ya tomorrow." Ian walked to his car and raised an arm to me.

"See ya." I waved back.

I drove back to my house, got Pip some food, and eat dinner. I took the discussion note out from my pocket and start typing the script. It was filled with rough ideas and scribbles of the planned scene. I decided to write the lower half, which means I got to write about our scene in Japan, Bali, and Las Vegas (I took Japan because I insisted that Ian had to take it easy for today).

I looked at the notes, it said "_Japan: Hotspring (Onsen) - peeping, Bali: Beach - backrub, Vegas: Casino - betting_". Well those are some perfect places and scenarios to mess up. I could already imagine the scene in my head.

I started typing and it went on very smoothly, thanks to the perfect setting. After 3 hours of typing, I finished the script complete with the actors, dialogues, and the props we'd probably use.

I saved the doc and sent it to Ian's e-mail. Right after I texted Ian to let him know about the script.

"_Hey dude, script is done. Check it out_" I texted him. I went out of my computer room to get a drink. Man, I was so focused on typing that I forgot to rehydrate my self. I got Pip some water too and played for a while with her, she's actually quite a fatigue-reliever.

A couple minutes later Ian replied my text, "_Ok. Done too, just sent it to yours_". I went back to my comp and checked my e-mail. I clicked on Ian's mail, downloaded the doc and opened it on Word.

I laughed occasionally when reading the script, which means Ian's script was a good one. The script consisted of us climbing (and falling off) The Tower of Pisa and us as Taco Bell clerks. Then again I laugh quite a lot on every little things-even if it's not that funny. But it's not like that's a bad thing, right? Nothing's wrong about being cheerful.

I texted Ian again, "_Your script's hilarious, approved hands down. Btw, did you read mine? How was it?_".

After texting I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. It was 10 PM already and I've got to have my beauty sleep. After I'm all finished I went to my room and jumped straight to my comfy bed. I wanted to sleep immediately but I need to wait for Ian to reply my text.

I waited for half an hour but Ian still hadn't replied yet. I was starting to think that he probably went to bed already since it's already quite late and I DID nag him about resting earlier today. I know he didn't want me to get all noisy again tomorrow. But I just knew I had to, since I still think that his behavior had been getting weirder every single day. Maybe I should really ask him what's bothering him tomorrow.

After I convinced my self that Ian wouldn't reply anymore today, I put my phone beside my pillow and slowly closed my eyes, easily drifting to my deep sleep.


End file.
